El maldito orgullo Malfoy
by Feorge-Gred
Summary: El primero de septiembre de 2017 según los ojos de Scorpius Malfoy.


Era la primera vez en mi corta e infantil vida que pisaba la estación de King Cross y al echarle un simple vistazo todo a mí alrededor me pareció gigante y aterrador; los trenes yendo y viniendo, echando un vaporoso humo gris de sus locomotoras, la gente corriendo casi desesperada rodeada de valijas y bolsos, y yo parado con mi carrito sin ni siquiera respirar del miedo y con la horrible sensación de que cada pared de la inmensa estación me iba a morder y absorberme dentro de los ladrillos convirtiéndome en un prisionero a tiempo completo.

Mi primer día de clases no se parecía en absoluto a cómo lo había imaginado.

Papá tomó mi carrito que llevaba encima un gran baúl negro con mis iniciales y a mi preciosa hurona perfectamente resguardada en su cajita, mamá en cambio, puso su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo.

Los nervios me invadían por completo y no lo podía evitar, cada vez estábamos más cerca de cruzar la barrera que me mostraría la verdadera realidad mágica que estaba esperando, y podía sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago que se hacía constante.

La frase de mi abuelo se repetía en mi mente casi como un eco: "No debes de decepcionarnos, Scorpius, eres un Malfoy, nunca te olvides de ello"

Si su objetivo había sido presionarme y hacerme sentir la carga del apellido sobre mis hombros, sin dudas lo había logrado.

Papá cruzó la barrera de la estación sin ser visto por nadie, y la idea de salir casi corriendo para el lado contrario a dónde estábamos me pareció la más sensata.

Sentí la presión de la mano de mi madre sobre mi hombro nuevamente y levanté la cabeza para mirarla casi destellando desesperación de los ojos, ella me sonrió con confianza y me dio un leve empujoncito para que avanzara, pero no me moví; mis pies parecían pegados al suelo con un hechizo, y era obvio que necesitaría de un contrahechizo para moverme. Un contrahechizo que no tenía idea de cómo hacer.

—¿Qué sucede, Scor?—preguntó mi madre destilando ternura en su voz.

—Tengo miedo—admití rápidamente.

Mi padre ya no estaba con nosotros de ese lado de la barrera y de alguna u otra forma me sentía un poco más liberado, a pesar de los años no podía evitar sentirme intimidado estando con él, creía que de alguna u otra forma él se sentía identificado conmigo y no sabía como hacer para evitar que yo cometiera sus mismos errores.

Pero yo era Scorpius, no Draco.

—Es normal, hijo—respondió mamá acariciándome el rostro—pero nosotros vamos a estar contigo, no lo olvides.

Tenía que quedarme muy claro que nada malo iba a sucederme si mamá y papá estaban conmigo, si me protegían y si me daban aunque fuese la mitad del amor con el que había sido criado.

Mamá me tomó de la mano con fuerza y solo dejé que ella me arrastrara por la pared como si volviera a ser un niñito pequeño, hasta que aparecimos del otro lado.

Mi padre nos observó con el ceño fruncido y saltó un bufido casi con repulsión por nuestra tardanza, empujó mi carrito nuevamente y Gaudette que estaba dormida pegó un inaudible grito de la impresión.

Juntos caminamos unos cuantos pasos y en todo momento sentí la mirada fija de la gente en mí, juzgándome a cada segundo de cómo me vestía, como caminaba, como hablaba, como me peinaba y hasta como respiraba. Era irónico pensar que ahora fuésemos nosotros la escoria del mundo mágico. No sabía mucho sobre la Segunda Guerra, pero algo tenía muy en claro, nosotros habíamos sido los malos de la película.

Y aunque no quería creerlo, una parte de mí me decía que nos merecíamos todo y más de lo que nos había pasado, porque yo, a pesar de no haber siquiera nacido en ese momento, era un Malfoy, y si papá había hecho las cosas mal, también las había hecho yo.

Ese pensamiento me recordó a mi abuelo, y con una boba sonrisa en el rostro creí que si lograse leerme el pensamiento se sentiría muy orgulloso.

Mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla de improvisto y yo sacudí la cabeza de la impresión.

—Tu padre ya subió tus cosas al tren, Scor—me avisó, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y observé por unos cuantos segundos el tren escarlata que se lucía impoluto y tan grandioso como siempre me lo habían representado. Estaba atiborrado de estudiantes excitados que no podían esperar un segundo más para subirse allí.

Yo claramente era la excepción, si bien se me había pasado el miedo, no quería irme.

Papá ya había vuelvo y se encontraba a mi lado mirando hacia un grupo de pelirrojos que entre lágrimas, emoción, tristeza y felicidad despedían a cada miembro de su familia.

Por un segundo sentí la penetrante mirada azul de Ron Weasley en mí, pero nuestro contacto visual solo duró unos míseros instantes que parecieron una eternidad. Mi padre los saludó con un movimiento de cabeza que éste correspondió y al instante la mirada de casi toda la familia estuvo sobre la mía. Tuve que respirar parar tranquilizarme si no quería sufrir de algún extraño ataque y me apuré a acercarme a mis padres para decirles adiós. Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de cuanto los iba a extrañar.

Mamá lloriqueó unos minutos y mi padre me sonrió todo el tiempo hasta que subí al Expreso. Todavía podía sentir el calor de sus abrazos en mi cuerpo congelado por la ansiedad.

Los pasillos que separaban cada vagón estaban llenos de curiosos que salían a ver a los nuevos y asustados estudiantes, o aquellos que esperaban pacientemente a que sus amigos llegaran a sus respectivos vagones y no tenían mejor idea que hacerlo afuera dificultando el paso.

Logré llegar hasta dónde mi primo Alexander Nott me esperaba casi sin chocarme a nadie lo cual era un gran logro y entré al compartimiento mucho más tranquilo.

—¡Ey Scor!—me gritó a modo de saludo—te estaba esperando desde hace un rato. Mira, papá, mamá y Aline están allí en el andén esperando por saludarte.—miré por la ventana y efectivamente allí estaba mi tía Daphne con Aline en brazos que se removía muy escurridiza para tener solo un año y mi tío Theo que agitaba ágilmente su mano, sonriéndome. Les respondí el gesto con una sonrisa ladeada, pero llena de sentimiento y me senté justo en frente a mi primo que me miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de mi mamá.

—¿Estas nervioso?—preguntó pícaramente cuando el tren comenzó a moverse.

—Sí—me limité a responder sintiendo que la garganta me ardía un poco.

—Yo también—admitió él pensativo, ambos estábamos solos rumbo a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería del mundo y aunque fuéramos los primos más unidos en el universo en ese momento nos sentíamos como extraños.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?—me propuso.

La idea de deambular por arriba de un tren en movimiento me resultó hasta un poco graciosa, pero acepté sin problemas. Lex estaba que saltaba de felicidad, recorrimos cada mísero rincón del tren, saludamos al maquinista, a un profesor barrigón que estaba tomando hidromiel en su vagón y que según lo que le contó a Lex era el profesor de pociones, compramos medio carrito de golosinas y nos empachamos de ranas de chocolate, saludamos a algunos chicos de Slytherin que conocíamos y nos quedamos charlando cómodamente con Trinity Zabini que estaba rodeada de sus amigas de segundo año que nos miraban con ternura como si fuéramos unos pequeños osos de peluche a los que podían apretarle las mejillas a imagen y semejanza.

El grito del semi-gigante Hagrid resonó en nuestros oídos con claridad, los nervios y las ganas de salir corriendo se me habían ido en el transcurso del viaje, casi tenía la sensación de sentirme en casa.

Lo seguimos ordenadamente y nos subimos a los botes con una ansiedad palpable en el ambiente.

Busqué con la mirada a Lex y lo vi junto a una niña de castaños cabellos y cara de ratón. Lex me miró como suplicándome que lo sacara de allí, pero yo ya estaba sentado en otro de los botes con una mata de rulos anaranjados al lado. Tuve que mirarla dos veces para confirmar que de verdad estaba sentado junto con la hija prodigio de los Weasley.

—Hola—saludé y al ver sus ojos azules mirándome me arrepentí al instante. Ella agachó los ojos inmediatamente.

—Mi padre no me deja juntarme contigo. Eres Scorpius ¿no?—la miré con los ojos abiertos de par en par y asentí levemente con la cabeza, la niña parecía compungida por la situación y evitaba mirarme a los ojos.

—Tú eres una Weasley ¿verdad?—le pregunté para lograr que posara nuevamente sus ojos azules en los míos.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?—me preguntó sorprendida.

—Eres pelirroja y tienes pecas.

Ella le restó importancia al asunto con la mano y por primera vez desde que habíamos partido en esos botes, me sonrió.

—Weasley y Malfoy no se llevan bien, nunca lo han hecho—le dije como si supiera esa frase de memoria. Rose me miró contrariada e hizo una mueca muy graciosa.

—¿Por qué?—me preguntó. Me extrañó en sobre manera que no supiera nada, a pesar de que me entusiasmaba la idea de relatarle la historia que tantas veces había leído, creí que no era un tema que me correspondía charlar con ella, así que solo me encogí de hombros y murmuré:

—Cosas de la historia.

Ella frunció el entrecejo visiblemente molesta y el corazón se me encogió al verla así. Rose Weasley se me hizo tremendamente tierna.

—Pues yo creo que podríamos cambiar un poco la historia. ¿Qué te parece Scorpius?—sonrió y las mejillas se le sonrojaron un poco.

La miré embobado y asistí con la cabeza, por mí el apellido Malfoy se podía hundir en el medio del océano Índico si Rose Weasley estaba dispuesta a cambiar nuestras historias con alguna razón obvia y yo estaba incluido en la idea.


End file.
